


in shared silence

by CinderAsh



Series: Cinder's Sanders Sides Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cinder's Prompts, Food mention, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prompt Fill, Trust Issues, janus and virgil have trust issues but they're working through it together, they cuddle and its cute the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderAsh/pseuds/CinderAsh
Summary: A snowstorm causes a power outage at Virgil’s apartment, so his partner stops by with Chinese food. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Cinder's Sanders Sides Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	in shared silence

**Author's Note:**

> This one took ages to write, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways!

“What,” Virgil says when Janus stumbles into his tiny apartment at two in the morning, brushing snow from his clothes and hat, “the _hell_ were you thinking?!”

“Well, mostly about you, darling,” he replies, fighting and failing to hide a shiver as he removes his soaked coat. “You weren’t exaggerating about how cold it was in here, hm?”

Virgil, wearing at least three sweaters, a scarf around his neck, a beanie pulled tight over his hair and ears, and the soft Nightmare Before Christmas blanket Roman had given him two birthdays ago, glares at Janus. “No shit,” he snaps, reaching forwards with one hand to help Janus in hanging up his jacket, the other keeping the blanket firmly in place. “You didn’t have to rush over here, idiot. You still had power.”

“I could hardly leave you alone,” he replies, perhaps more soft and sincere than he had planned to be, as Virgil’s cheeks and ears (or what is visible of them, at least) redden. “And besides, we lost it a few minutes after you texted me.”

“What about Remus?” frowns his partner, always more concerned about others than himself, even if _others_ include Janus’ consistently chaotic roommate. 

“Patton is with him, they’ll be fine,” Janus says, dropping the takeout he’d grabbed from the 24/7 Chinese place around the corner on the table and turning to Virgil with his hands on his hips. “I’m more worried about you. This apartment is _freezing_.” 

“I noticed,” Virgil says dryly, eyeing Janus’ wet clothes critically. “I have some sweatpants and stuff that might fit you. Can you get out the food while I grab them?”

“Grab my sweatshirt too,” Janus agrees, already pulling the plastic containers from the bag. 

“What sweatshirt?” Virgil asks, the picture of innocence in the dim light of the flashlights, lanterns and candles scattered across the apartment, and Janus rolls his eyes. 

“I know you stole it.”

“I stole _nothing_.”

“Liar,” he says affectionately, and laughs when Virgil flips him off. 

Virgil does, in fact, get him his sweatshirt, and various other articles of warm clothing. Perhaps _too_ many, once they reach the point where Janus reminds Virgil that three scarves may hinder the consumption of the delicious takeout he’s so generously bought them both. 

“Then starve,” his partner grumbles, but doesn’t protest when Janus wraps the third scarf around Virgil’s neck instead. 

Janus is better at using the chopsticks than Virgil is, but it is difficult for both of them to eat in the darkness, unable to see if they’ve actually picked up anything, and so all of their concentration goes to the food instead of their usual conversation. He doesn’t mind, however -- he’s always been able to find a comfort in silence with Virgil, a quiet that isn’t really quiet at all and wraps around them both like yet another blanket in the cold, dark room. 

It doesn’t take long after they’ve finished and cleaned up for Virgil to begin falling asleep, Janus hardly more awake than he is -- it is two in the morning, after all, and neither of them have ever really been morning people (ignoring, of course, that this early in the day could really still be counted as night). 

“I suppose I’d better get going,” he says reluctantly, standing and pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “You need to get to bed, and I... well, I should probably get on a train back home before all of the lines shut down-” 

“No!” Virgil blurts out, grabbing his hand, before dropping it again like it had burned him. “I mean, I don’t... sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Janus says, slowly entwining their fingers, giving his partner ample time and ability to pull away. Virgil does not, and he counts that as a victory. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“...Can’t you stay a little longer?” he asks, staring at the ground. “I don’t really want you to leave. You’re... you’re warm.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” exclaims Janus, masking the soft smile that tugs at his lips with a teasing grin, “you just want me for the cuddles, huh?”

“Of course,” Virgil answers, smiling too, the familiar banter a safety net for the moments of cautious vulnerability that, truth be told, scare them both. 

Not that Janus would ever admit that, of course; he has always been a liar, and there is nothing he lies about more than his feelings, just as Virgil has always run away from the pesky things. They are, perhaps, the worst possible people to be in a romantic relationship together, and yet they _work._ They hold hands, they look out for each other, and, together, they each open up just a tiny bit more, buds beginning to bloom in the light of their individual suns. 

“I can’t believe this betrayal,” he cries dramatically. “I thought you loved me!”

“I do,” Virgil says sincerely, and presses a kiss to their entwined hands, and if that doesn’t make Janus feel all warm and fuzzy inside... “But I love not freezing my butt off more.”

“Rude,” Janus huffs, but they end up curled together in Virgil’s bed anyways, within a nest of blankets and pillows, still holding hands as Virgil rests his head on Janus’ chest and closes his eyes. He is truly warm for the first time in hours, and there is no place, Janus thinks, that he would rather be than this. 

"Wake me up when the power comes back on," Virgil murmurs, already half asleep.

"I will," Janus agrees, but he has always been a liar, and when he wakes up a few hours later to the bedside lamp flickering on besides them and the hum of the radiator beginning again in the corner, he simply reaches over and turns off the light, closing his eyes and drifting away once more to the sound of his partner's breathing, floating in the quiet in which there is only himself and Virgil. 

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on tumblr! 
> 
> https://awkwardthings6.tumblr.com/


End file.
